


Chiro Laughed

by CrocsQueen



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocsQueen/pseuds/CrocsQueen
Summary: Antauri tells Chiro that he is to be the teams new leader, and the boy finds the idea to be... interesting.





	Chiro Laughed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank ladycravenheart (Tauria) for proof-reading this for me. It's one of my first stories in YEARS- the second since I was Annime and Samantha Kristine on FanFiction.net.  
> I hope you guys like this!

_ Chiro Laughed _

  
  


But first he stared at the black simian before him. Cerulean blue eyes locked with yellow-green (he was going to have to find the specific name for that color later, because it was just so very fascinating to the boy).

 

It was new to him- talking monkeys. They had broken into his apartment and scared the ever-loving daylights out of him, and requested to get to know him more. The boy wondered if that’s what he got for breaking into their home first, but at the same time it was different- he didn’t know anyone lived in the giant robot. It looked run down, even abandoned. Vegetation had claimed it, spreading vines and other plants like the building you see in so many end-of-the-world movies. The monkeys on the other hand knew the boy lived there- stalked him, even. It most definitely wasn’t the same thing.

 

Now he stood across from the black monkey in the control room- Antauri was his name, Chiro remembered. The other colorful creatures were busy elsewhere, but the boy felt as if that was purposeful.

 

Chiro waited for the punch-line, for the “gotcha!” Where were the camera saying he was on live TV being punked? Instead, the monkey continued to stare at him just as serious as ever. Antauri’s hands were clasped behind his back, he stood tall, and his face was stoic in a way that made Chiro realize he was waiting for an answer.

 

That’s when he lost it. His body bent over, his hands rested on his knees as he tried not to fall over. The laughter bubbled into what his friends almost called a cackle. Tears started to form in his eyes as he gasped for breath.

 

“You HAVE to be joking.”

 

“I’m sorry, I do not understand what is so humorous.”

 

“How- But- WHAT?” Chiro’s heavy breath cut off his words as he tried to catch it. “There’s no way. Don’t you want some professional soldier or something? This makes no sense!”

 

“You would be surprised, young one.”

 

“Yeah, I would say I AM pretty surprised. Well, thank you, but no thank you. You guys have been lovely, but this is… I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s a little ridiculous. You should be looking for someone more qualified and have an age requirement on your application.”

 

“Where do you think we should start our search?”

 

“I don’t know- a military base? Ask anyone there if they’re interested.”

 

“How would they understand us?”

 

“I don’t know- can’t Gibson or Otto create a translator or something?”

 

“That would take time.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry, but I can’t fix that problem. All I know is I can’t lead you guys out of a paper bag, much less lead you to stop a force that threatens the entire planet.”

 

“You have a great gift, young one. You should have more confidence.”

 

“I don’t understand why I have these new powers, but I didn’t want them and I’m not going to give up logic and reality for an overblown ego. This isn’t just about me-”

 

“You are quite right-”

 

“-This is involves you guys and the whole planet, and I’m not going to be so irresponsible that I take a role I shouldn’t have.”

 

“Why don’t you let us worry about that?”

 

Chiro scoffed, crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. Now Antauri seemed to have this playful glint in his eye, as if he was teasing. Chiro would usually play along with others in good humor, but he was starting to get a little frustrated. The monkey seemed to have a response to everything while still ignoring the fact he made no sense.

 

“Ok, I will. I’ll see you guys around sometime. It was nice to meet you.”

 

The glint in Antauri’s eyes didn’t leave, but he nodded his head.

 

“Ok young one, but let me know if you change your mind.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be able to get ahold of you. A giant robot isn’t so hard to find, after all. But for now, I’ll be going- tell the others I say goodbye, and you know where to find me.”

 

With that, the boy walked towards the orange tube in order to leave. It was some type of elevator if he recalled what the blue monkey said. Gibson was his name? Yeah, that’s right.

 

Suddenly he stopped, remembering something.

 

“Next time you guys wanna talk, though, could you please knock?”

  
  



End file.
